Chico Camus vs. Brad Pickett
The fight was the flyweight debut of Chico Camus. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Pickett landed a right hand. And another counter right. Camus landed a flying knee. Camus landed a left. Pickett worked a double and nearly slammed Camus, Camus escaped, they broke. 4:00. Camus landed a one-two. Camus landed a right uppercut. His footwork looks great. He landed a left but ate two big lefts himself, Pickett worked a double and got it. Guard. Camus landed two rights. 3:00. Pickett landed a right. Three short rights. A short right. A left, two rights. Mike Brown in Pickett's corner. A right elbow. "Again!" Pickett passed to half-guard. 2:00 as Camus regained guard and ate a right elbow. Camus is cut on the forehead. He's cut in two places, ate another elbow, Camus stood and broke. Camus landed a right and a jab. Camus landed a left. Camus landed a right and a flying knee. Pickett landed a leg kick and a right and a left, Camus stuffed a single. 1:00 left. Camus landed a left and teeped the body. 35. He tried a spinning wheel kick. Pickett sprawle a single, nope Camus got it. Pickett stood and broke immediately, ate a counter left. 10 left. Pickett landed a leg kick, looked like it hurt him more, R1 ends, 10-9 Pickett but fairly close for sure. Cut on the bridge of Pickett's nose but it was pre-existing. His nose may be broken though. R2 began. Pickett landed a good kick. Camus landed a right uppercut. He seems faster than Pickett hands-wise. Camus landed a right. Pickett landed a hard leg kick. 4:00. Pickett tried a double, Camus defending. Pickett working hard. Camus escaped landing a left, jogged away casually. Cushman in Camus' corner.. Piece of shit. "He throws, you throw two or three! Light on your feet!" Camus landed a right. Pickett tried a flying knee that missed by a mile. 3:00 remaining. Camus landed a counter uppercut. Camus landed a left. His footwork looks fantastic. Camus landed a crisp left. Camus landed a pair of lefts and a right. 2:00. Camus landed a counter left. Pickett got a big double-leg against the cage. He needs to score some points. Camus standing and did to the clinch. Camus went for a guillotine, Pickett escaped and they broke. Camus jabbed in and landed a right. Pickett landed a counter right. 1:00. Pickett landed a hard counter right and a leg kick. Pickett landed a hard left. And another to the body. He worked a double, 35. Camus stuffed it. Clinch. Pickett trying a trip. Pickett kneed the leg. 15. Camus broke away. They both raised their arms at each other and Camus beckoned him in but R2 ends, 10-9 Camus but quite close. R3 began and they touched gloves and hugged. Camus with good footwork. Both corners thought their guy needed to win the round. Camus sprawled and stuffed a single and missed a left elbow. Pickett landed a counter right. 4:00. Pickett landed a right to the body. Camus landed an uppercut. Pickett landed a left. And a leg kick. And another. Camus landed a counter left. Camus circling constantly. 3:00. Pickett landed a big right, partially blocked. He tried a double, Camus defending. Pickett working hard. Camus thinking guillotine, they broke. Camus landed a jab. Pickett landed an inside kick. Pickett landed a counter right. Camus landed a right on the chin. 2:00. Pickett landed a leg kick. Pickett landed a counter right to body left hook combo. Camus teeped the body. Boos? Why? Camus landed a combo. Pickett landed a blocked spinning back kick and landed a right counter. 1:00. Pickett worked a nicely timed double, Camus defending. Pickett landed a right on the break. 30. Camus teeped the body. 15 as Pickett teeped the face. And landed a leg kick, ate a right and a left. Pickett beckoned him in, Camus agreed, Pickett landed a right and a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Pickett but very close, 29-28 Pickett, could go either way. 29-28 Camus, 30-27 Pickett, 29-28 Camus split, wow. Pickett didn't agree but eh.